whitedayfandomcom-20200222-history
Tragedy Brought by Jealousy
Tragedy Brought by Jealousy is a document in White Day: A Labyrinth Named School. It details the story of Face Filled with Hatred. It is exclusive to the Remake version. Location ※ It is possible When you play the Normal mode or above. It is found in the globe in the Resource Center in the New Building (4th Floor). You will need the 5 pins to solve the puzzle. The clues to where to insert the pins are found in a document called "A Girl's Dream". Transcript 2015 English= Tragedy Brought by Jealousy Eun-ju and Young-hee were best friends. Being friends since childhood, they had no secrets between them. They sopent so much time together that they could almost read each other's minds. When they entered high school, Eun-ju developed a crush on a guy a year older than her. Eun-ju would always prattle on and on about him to Yeong-hee. Strangely, Yeong-hee's reaction to her close friend's biggest interest in life was rathericy. She would only wish her a curt good luck, then be silent until a new subject arose. One day, Eun-ju heard from another friend that the guy she liked had feelings for Yeong-hee instead. It turned out that Yeong-hee and the boy went to the same church. Eun-ju wondered why Yeong-hee had never mentioned that. It was weird. From that point on, Eun-ju was suspicious of every single thing Yeonh-hee said or did. Soon, they grew so far apart that they would'nt even say hello to each other. Sometimes after, Eun-ju found Yeong-hee and the boy sitting on a bench innocently talking. Envy filled her eyes. That evening Eun-ju called Yeong-hee up to the school's rooftop. they began to argue, but Yeong-hee kept on denying Eun-ju's accusations. The arguing got louder and more heated, and out of anger Eun-ju pushed Yeong-hee off the rooftop. Yeong-hee fell down head first, and died instantly with no sound. Eun-ju gave a fake statement to the police and Yeong-hee's death was reported as a suicide. After some time has passed, Eun-ju was able to go out with her crush. One day, she made plans with her boyfriend to go on a date at school. they thought it would be a great idea to meet up in the middle of the night. That way they could stay out of the heat and it seemed adventurous. Eun-ju arrived at the school first and was waiting in the empty classroom. When her boyfriend didn't show up after the promised time, she began to get scared. Suddenly, Thunk......Thunk.....Thunk She heard something echoing from the hallway. Then she could hear a door opening. "Not here" It wasn't her boyfriends's voice. It was the raspy voice of a female that sent shivers down her spine. Thunk!......Thunk!........Thunk!! The noise was getting louder and closer, until it was shaking the ground with every thunk. Eun-ju heard another door open. "Not here either..." Thunk,thunk,thunk.....Thunk! Thunk!! The thunking was getting closer to her now. Terrified, she dove under the teacher's desk to hide. She was quaking in fear. The door to the classroom flew open. Eun-ju peeked at the door through as crack under the desk. There was nothing to be seen. Just when she thought something must have been wrong, an object fell from the desk and Eun-ju's eyes flew up to see what knocked it down. "There you are!!!!" Eun-Ju screamed so loud that her voice echoed throughout the whole school. |-|Korean= 질투가 불러온 비극 은주와 영희는 둘도 없는 단짝이었다. 어릴 때부터 친하게 지낸 둘 사이에는 비밀이 없었다. 오랜 시간을 같이 지내다 보니 누가 무슨 생각을 하고 있는지 눈빛만 봐도 알 정도였다. 고등학생이 된 은주는 좋아하는 사람이 생겼다. 한 학년 선배인 남학생이었다. 은주는 영희에게 그 선배에 대한 이야기를 시시콜콜 털어놨다. 그런게 이상하게 영희는 그저 잘해보라며 시큰둥하게 응원해줄 뿐이었다. 어느 날 은주는 다른 친구에게서 그 선배가 영희를 좋아하고 있다는 얘기를 전해 들었다. 알고 보니 영희와 그 선배는 같은 교회를 다니고 있었다. 은주는 영희가 왜 자신에게 그런 얘기를 하지 않은 것인지 의아했다. 이상하단 생각이 들었다. 그때부터 은주는 영희의 행동이 전부 의심스럽게 생각되기 시작했다. 둘 사이는 점차 삐걱거리며 멀어졌다. 결국 둘은 복도에서 마주쳐도 인사 조차 하지 않게 되었다. 얼마 지나지 않아 은주는 영희와 그 선배가 벤치에서 사이 좋게 이야기 하고 있는 모습을 목격했다. 그녀의 눈에 질투심이 타올랐다. 그날 저녁 은주는 영희를 학교 옥상으로 불러냈다. 둘은 사소한 말다툼을 벌였다. 끝까지 영희는 은주의 의심을 부인했다. 말다툼이 점차 격해지다가 화가 난 은주가 영희를 난간 밖으로 밀어버렸다. 영희는 머리부터 떨어져 비명소리도 지르지 못하고 즉사했다. 하지만 은주의 거짓 진술로 그 사고는 영희의 자살로 처리되었다. 그리고 은주는 얼마 뒤 그 선배와 사귈 수 있게 되었다. 선배와 학교에서 데이트를 하기로 한 날이었다. 그들은 더위도 식힐 겸, 한밤중에 학교에서 만나 스릴 넘치는 데이트를 하기로 했다. 은주가 먼저 도착하여 빈 교실에서 선배를 기다렸다. 그런데 약속한 시간이 지나도 그가 오지 않아 점차 무서운 생각이 들었다. 그때였다. 콩.. 콩.. 콩… 복도 쪽에 뭔가 울리는 소리가 들렸다. 그리고 이어서 교실문이 드르륵 열리는 소리가 들렸다. "여기엔 없네.." 선배의 목소리가 아니었다. 갈라지고 쇳소리가 나는 음침한 여자의 목소리였다. 콩..! 콩..! 콩..!! 바닥을 울리는 소리는 점점 더 가까워졌다. 또다시 드르륵 교실 문이 열렸다. "여기도 없네.." 콩콩콩.. 콩콩..!! 소리는 은주가 있는 교실로 점점 다가오고 있었다. 은주는 겁에 질려 교탁 아래로 숨었다. 그녀의 몸이 덜덜 떨리고 있었다. 드르륵. 드디어 교실 문이 열렸다. 은주는 교탁 밑의 틈으로 문 쪽을 살펴봤다. 그런데 교실문 쪽에는 아무것도 보이지 않았다. 은주가 이상하다고 생각하는 순간, 위에서 무언가가 떨어지며 은주와 눈이 마주쳤다. "여기 있네!!!!!" 그 순간 은주의 비명소리가 온 학교에 울려퍼졌다. |-|Français= 16. La jalousie amène la tragédie Eun-Ju et Yeong-Hee étaient meilleures amies. Depuis leur enfance, elles ne se cachaient rien. Elles passaient tellement de temps ensemble qu'elles pouvaient presque lire dans leurs pensées. Quand elles sont entrées dans le lycée, Eun-Ju tomba amoureuse d'un garçon plus vieux qu'elle. Eun-Ju parlait sans cesse de lui à Yeong-Hee. Les réactions de Yeong-Hee étaient plutôt glaciales envers le garçon qu'aimait Eun-Ju. Elle lui souhaitait bonne chance et arrêtait de parler jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau sujet survienne. Un jour, Eun-Ju entendit que le garçon en question était en fait amoureux de Yeong-Hee. On disait que le garçon et Yeong-Hee allaient à la même église. Eun-Ju se demanda pourquoi Yeong-Hee n'en avait jamais parlé. C'était étrange. Après ça, Eun-Ju devenait méfiante de toutes les paroles ou gestes de Yeong-Hee. Rapidement, elles s'éloignèrent tellement qu'elles ne se disaient même plus bonjour. Quelques temps après, Eun-Ju trouva Yeong-Hee en train de discuter avec le garçon sur un banc. L'envie se ressentit dans ses yeux. Cette nuit la, Eun-Ju appela Yeong-Hee sur le toit. Elles se disputèrent et Yeong-Hee niait toutes les accusations d'Eun-Ju. La dispute s'envenima et sous la colère, Eun-Ju poussa Yeong-Hee du toit. Yeong-Hee tomba la tête la première et mourut sans un bruit. Eun-Ju fit un faux témoignage à la police et la mort de la jeune fille fut reportée comme un suicide. Après quelques temps, Eun-Ju sortit avec son coup de foudre. Un jour, elle plannifia avec son copain, un rendez-vous à l'école. Ils pensaient que cela serait une bonne idée d'aller au lycée en pleine nuit, comme cela, ils pouvaient rester à l'écart de la chaleur et cela semblait aventureux. Eun-Ju arriva à l'école en première et attendait dans une salle de classe. Quand son copain n'arriva pas après l'heure, elle paniqua. Soudainement Bam.. Bam.. Bam... Elle entendit des échos provenant du couloir. Une porte s'ouvrit. « Pas ici. » Ce n'était pas la voix de son copain. C'était la voix rauque d'une femme qui lui parcourut l'échine. Bam... Bam.. Bam... Le bruit devenait de plus en plus fort et se rapprochait de plus en plus. Jusqu'à ce qu'il cogne le sol avec chaque bam. Eun-Ju entendit une autre porte s'ouvrir. « Pas ici non plus.. » Bam, bam, bam... Bam !! Bam !! Les « boum » se rapprochaient de plus en plus d'elle. Terrifée, elle se cacha sous le bureau du professeur. Elle tremblait de peur. La porte de la classe s'ouvrit brutalement. Eun-Ju jeta un coup d'oeil à la porte à travers la fissure du bureau. Il n'y avait rien avoir. Juste quand elle pensait qu'il n'allait rien se passer, un objet tomba du bureau. Les yeux d'Eun-Ju ont regardés ce qu'il était tombé. « Tu es là ! » Eun-Ju hurla si fort que son hurlement se répéta en écho dans toute l'école. Gallery I story.jpg|This is an example image (Remake) globe.png|A globe with secret 20170924185815 1.jpg|PC/PS4 ver Category:School Ghost Stories Category:White Day: A Labyrinth Named School documents